


Indecision

by kangeiko



Category: Alias
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena can't decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecision

Maybe she should kill the infant now. There was still time to close this place down and to go back to Moscow before any more damage was done. There was still time to look for the prophecy. On a wing and half a prayer, stranded in the middle of nowhere, and all she knew was that this little one would feature in some way: a baby so small that she could be held in the cupped hands of a woman.

She'd be best off killing her. She would.

There was still time.

Overhead, the one luxury in this forsaken place turned in its leisurely rotation, keeping the heat and mosquitoes away.

The baby cooed in her sleep, her mouth puckering into a pout, and all Elena could think of was how little Irina had been when she had been born.

*

fin


End file.
